


Happy Birthday Oikawa

by flavourless_fiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Iwaizumi being the best friend ever, Kags in stockings, Kink Meme, M/M, Stockings, worst and shortest blow job ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavourless_fiction/pseuds/flavourless_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi doesn't know what to get Oikawa for his birthday and ends up using his friend's obsession and crush on the Karasuno setter to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Oikawa

Every single time he’d asked Oikawa what he wanted for his birthday he got a blunt response. The first time he’d said money with a dead serious expression, the second he claimed he wanted a new volleyball because he’d popped his one the day before, the third time Oikawa said he didn’t care so long as he could find a use for it.

It left him questioning what he should actually give his friend. Iwaizumi had spent hours wandering through stores looking for something that he thought Oikawa would actually like, he didn’t care if it was useful he just wanted to make him happy after the amount of times he’d hit the idiot.

In the past month he’d heard Oikawa gush about a few things, some he’d like to forget more so than others. The two most striking were the rather distracting magazines that Oikawa had that featured plenty of thigh high stockings, some of which the idiot had circled either because he just liked them or because he wanted to buy them. Iwaizumi had never been totally sure and he’d also been to scared to ask, lest Oikawa’s obsession grow into something that came up in casual conversation.

The second was Oikawa’s not so tiny crush on Kageyama Tobio, initially Iwaizumi had thought it was a joke and ignored him but after hearing him rant about Kageyama for over an hour over homework, he began to take it seriously. When he brought it up there was always this happy smile that Iwaizumi didn’t believe existed until he saw it, once or twice he could have sworn it was a hallucination. It never was it was just incredibly obvious that Oikawa had deep feelings for Kageyama that he somehow didn’t seem to be able to hide in front of anyone.

He’d come up with an idea about a week ago and dismissed it immediately because it just sounded so stupid but with literally two days until his close friend’s birthday he was running out of options that weren’t money or a volleyball. His own desperation to please an idiot made him question his own morals. He never would have dreamed of having to be a wingman and indulging in a stupid kink for Oikawa. Not it a thousand years.

The phone call had been the easiest part. He’d just asked Kageyama to meet him after school. He hadn’t been rejected that time but the idea of having to outright ask someone to be a birthday present that potentially would involve sex. It just didn’t sit right with Iwaizumi, he’d tried writing it down on paper to make it at least not sound overly offensive but when he did he ended up feeling incredibly embarrassed and had to find something that would distract him from feeling like the biggest idiot in the world.

Yet he still chose to sit in the café and wait for Kageyama. Mulling over what to say whilst he waited. There were a few choice words he had intended on saying, including calling Oikawa a freak and also the word sorry over eighteen times. Maybe then he would seem like the freak.

He expected to get turned down straight away, for Kageyama to get up and leave. It would be a big surprise if he didn’t. He would do it if the rolls were reversed, simply because it would seem like the third person was a coward for not being able to ask themself.

By the time Kageyama arrived Iwaizumi was halfway through his second coffee, playing with a sugar packet as he contemplated many mysteries, like what his second resort was going to be. It would probably be money, that way Oikawa could just do what he wanted with the money. Or he’d just give him the stupid socks that he was going to have Kageyama use if he agreed to it.

“Hello.” Kageyama uttered as he sat in the booth opposite him. The setter seemed rather calm, a lot less uncomfortable than Iwaizumi felt.

For now that is.

Iwaizumi merely nodded, taking a sip from his coffee as he dropped the sugar packet back into the small cup that held them. “I need a favor.” He said flatly, meeting Kageyama’s eye, the teen staring silently, pressing him to continue. “I haven’t gotten Oikawa a birthday present yet and-”

Kageyama held up a hand to interrupt Iwaizumi, the older of the two shutting up immediately. “You being bad at buying gifts has nothing to do with me.”

“I know that.” Iwaizumi growled, frustrated at himself for not coming up with an idea for a normal gift. “I was going to ask if you would be his gift from me.”

Shock. That had to be the right word to describe the look on Kageyama’s face, mixed with a slight amount of confusion. “Why would he want me as a gift?”

‘Because my best friend is trash and lusts after you.’ It was so tempting to say, a slight hope to make Kageyama just walk away and end this entire conversation. “Oikawa has a ridiculous crush on you and I think he’d appreciate you more than money.” There was no way this was going to work out to the full extent of what he intended it to. There had to be a very large speed bump, like Kageyama thinking Oikawa is disgusting or something rather.

“Wait, really?” That sounded hopeful, a little too hopeful for Iwaizumi’s taste. Who would enjoy the suggestion of being someone’s birthday present? “I never would have guessed that…”

He had to be referring to the crush; there was no way he knew about that. Considering Oikawa always seemed to be a little more aggressive when Kageyama was around, because apparently the crush was ‘embarrassing’, the embarrassing one was Oikawa, really. “Yes, it’s annoying.” He said in the most blunt tone he could muster, craving to get out of this café with any result, he didn’t care because he was just trying to be realistic at this point. “You don’t have to do it, considering it would involve you having to let him do whatever he wanted with you.”

“I’ll do it.” Iwaizumi frowned, looking over to Kageyama again, expecting him to laugh and claim he was joking. But no, he looked completely serious, although when didn’t he? He took a final sip from his coffee, waiting for something soon. There had to be an ultimate rejection or a request for money or something. “I didn’t know that he felt the same way I did.” So they were both as gross as each other… Iwaizumi wasn’t one to judge, really but he didn’t want to know the details later.

“You’ll have to swear these stockings that Oikawa has been obsessed with lately, is that okay?”

“So long as I don’t have to pay for it I don’t care.”

***

He’d been left to arrange himself in Oikawa’s room, having Iwaizumi take Oikawa out for an hour so that Kageyama had enough time to do whatever it was he needed to do, which included getting the stupid stocking socks on.

When he had agreed to be the desired present, he hadn’t expected Iwaizumi to have a pair that he could wear for it. He’d expected it to be a minor detail that got skipped over, nope. Even though they were rather easy to get on, they were uncomfortable and because they were a little too small they would roll down his thighs slightly every so often.

Perhaps he had agreed to do this just that little bit too quickly. It was hard for him to actually make himself look sexy. In the end he’d just opted to be completely naked (aside from the stockings that is), lying on Oikawa’s bed, trying to find a position that was comfortable.

His face quickly went red when he heard the door open, turning his head to see Oikawa looking at his phone, a wry smile on his lips. “That’s stupid.” The setter muttered, placing the phone down on his desk.

He wanted to make a noise or a gesture to get Oikawa’s attention for just a second, that way he could take the stockings off. He’d be less embarrassed when he got to. The lack of acknowledgement just made it worse. Especially when Oikawa left the bedroom after barely being inside in a minute.

 He hadn’t even glanced at him, too absorbed in his phone and then his own thoughts to look at other things in his room, one would think he should have noticed the naked person on his bed.

Kageyama glared at the closed over door whilst he waited for Oikawa to return, he had to considering his phone was still in the room. When he did, he would make sure Oikawa looked at him.

It didn’t take long either, within a minute Oikawa’s footsteps could be heard again, a water bottle in his mouth as his hands were occupied by him taking off his jacket. Oikawa nodded at Kageyama, shocking the younger as he had expected more of a reaction. That was until he heard the gasp. “So this is what Iwa-chan was talking about.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and nodded, trying his best not to laugh at Oikawa for being so dense. “Yes, I believe his message was, happy birthday and enjoy.” Kageyama uttered, amused by how stunned Oikawa looked.

He came to his senses after a few moments, crawling onto the bed over Kageyama, forcing him into a rough kiss, Oikawa having placed one hand on Kageyama’s neck and the other on his chest. Keeping him pushed down and forcing Kageyama to only be able to move his head and just slightly at that. “I think this present is more of an ambush.” Oikawa chuckled against his lips. “Making me confront both you and stockings.”

The hand on Kageyama’s chest slid down his chest to his thighs, Oikawa’s thumb running under the stockings but making no movement to remove them much to Kageyama’s frustration. “You should only confront one thing at a time.” Kageyama muttered, trying to not sound too bitter. He couldn’t be a disappointment for Oikawa when he was supposed to be the present. Then he’d be letting down not only Oikawa but also Iwaizumi.

Oikawa merely laughed again, rubbing Kageyama’s inner thigh along the seam of the stockings, lips attacking his neck with gentle kisses followed by teasing bites. Kageyama could say anything at this point and not spoil this moment. Oikawa just seemed too pleased with the situation to care.

It was hard to focus with the teasing, stimulating Kageyama without it actually being erotic, the setter moaning into Oikawa’s ear, clutching and the hair on the nape of his neck, pushing Oikawa’s lips to his collar bone.

The other broke away from him almost instantly, smirking at Kageyama, at least his hand was still against his thigh, rubbing further upwards as Kageyama sat laid there. “I feel like you’re already enjoying this more than me and you’re the present.” Oikawa taunted, his hand having stopped all movements abruptly. The two of them left glaring at each other. Kageyama’s expression annoyed, were as Oikawa just looked amused. “Come on Tobio, you can’t lie there like a dead fish.”

Kageyama sighed dramatically, sitting up and moving onto Oikawa’s lap. “Then what would you like me to do?” He murmured, his hands roaming over Oikawa’s torso, slowly but surely pushing his shirt up. “Am I supposed to ride you? Suck your dick? Maybe you want me to eat your ass…” When Oikawa swallowed loudly, Kageyama couldn’t keep down the dark chuckle, manipulating the other’s limbs to make it easier for him to remove the shirt.

Two fingers got raised once the shirt was off, Oikawa looking both impressed and embarrassed by how willing Kageyama was to comply. The younger sliding down onto the floor as his hands were working on undoing Oikawa’s pants. He wore an all to serious look of concentration. “W-wait.” Oikawa stuttered, knocking away Kageyama’s hands, the younger opting to take the pants off by simply tugging at them. “I don’t want you to be on the floor…” He continued to talk but Kageyama knew the incoherent mumbling had something to do with the stupid stockings. There was no other reason for Oikawa to want him on the bed whilst he gave him head than to keep looking at Iwaizumi’s second part to the present.

He just followed the almost silent instruction, lying on his side and waiting for Oikawa to decide what he was going to do with himself. It didn’t take all to long for a reaction at least. The pants being removed and Oikawa laying at the opposite end of the bed, hands once more sliding up his legs gracefully, teasing at the seams of the stockings.

Kageyama took it as a silent hint to continue, palming Oikawa through his underwear, pressing his lips against the cloth, sucking at whatever part of Oikawa’s cock was against his lips at any given moment.

He didn’t even have to be listening to know that it was effective in pleasuring him, Oikawa’s legs parting slightly, almost shaking as he did so. The occasional repressed moan just made it better, proving to Kageyama that he was in fact doing a good job.

He pulled the underwear down Oikawa’s legs slightly, freeing his cock, his free hand stroking it as he glanced at Oikawa, who continued to tease him, the older setter looking somewhat entranced by the stockings. He’d only ever seen Oikawa so focused during a game and even then he doubted whether that was true. “You’re disgusting.” Kageyama muttered, getting no reaction from his partner, he was merely there for Oikawa to admire at this point, a shudder running up his body as a hand ghosted over his own cock, Oikawa’s eyes still trained on the one spot.

The younger sighed, focusing on a slightly more important area; anything was better than looking at that creepy stare anyway. Kageyama never would have considered delicacy one of his strong points and sexually there was no way in hell it was a strength of his, what with his desire to speed everything up to get to the part were it was guaranteed they would both enjoy it.

That was why he gagged after only a few moments, forcing himself to take more than he was really capable of. That was what snapped Oikawa out of the trance at least. “Don’t.” He groaned, pushing himself up, staring at Kageyama for a moment before forcing the other away roughly. “You’ll make yourself sick if you do it too many times.” His voice was gentle, caring, as though he was trying to comfort Kageyama even though there was nothing wrong with him.

“I’m fine.” Kageyama grumbled, trying to disguise that it hadn’t been the nicest feeling to date. Wasn’t the worst by any means but not the best either. “I’ll just… I’ll be more careful.”

A shake of the head was the response that he got, Oikawa leaning down and kissing Kageyama, smiling kindly at him. Kageyama couldn’t help but feel slightly frustrated. Was it that bad that Oikawa didn’t even want to give him a second chance? “I have a better idea and you’ll look better doing it.”

So it was still a case of ascetics, Oikawa was still trying to take full advantage of the stockings. He laid on his back as Oikawa got up, heading to his cupboard and rummaging around for a moment or two until he pulled out a small bottle, looking amused as he threw it to Kageyama.

It took him a second to register that is was a lubricant and not soap what with the pungent smell of strawberries; he hadn’t even opened the bottle yet! “So you want me to…” Kageyama trailed off; curious to see what it was that he wanted him to do, it was something Oikawa thought would make him look better which meant he knew he’d get off on it.

“I want you to prepare yourself and I’ll watch while you do so.”

Of course it was something like that. Oikawa not wanting to do anything and still be able to get off on it. “Why is it strawberry flavored?” He questioned instead of getting annoyed about the fact that he was doing all the work so that Oikawa could start staring at him again.

“It smells and tastes nice.” A simple answer for a simple question, of course Oikawa knew what it tasted like too. Everyone knew the reputation Oikawa had and even though he’d come there because of his own crush and a rumor that the feelings were mutual. He knew Oikawa was a slut but flavored lube wasn’t something he expected of him.

“How do you want me to sit or lie?” He murmured, sitting up so that their faces were level.

He could see the faint blush across Oikawa’s nose, the setter’s brain going a mile a minute as he attempted to think of something. The deep blush coming to the surface was Kageyama’s way of knowing that he’d thought of something, it was more obvious than a light bulb clicking above his head. “Kneel on the bed but have your face resting on my pillows so at your ass is in the air.”

That was an easy enough request, Kageyama following the instructions to the tee, shivering as he felt Oikawa’s hands run along his ass. Wasn’t he supposed to be fingering himself whilst he watched? “Make sure you get enough on your fingers or else it will hurt.”

“I know what I’m doing!” The warning was probably well meaning but it made Kageyama feel like he was being treated like a child, having him turn his head and snap at Oikawa.

The elder merely clicked his tongue, withdrawing his hands, the bed creaking only slightly as he sat back, watching him.

The smell was almost sickening as Oikawa squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers, coating them carefully before pressing an individual finger in, gasping at the sensation. It wasn’t as though it was his first time doing this to himself, he’d spent plenty of his nights trying to get off thinking about Oikawa or anyone else he deemed to be mildly attractive.

It took less than a minute for him to add the second, wanton moans passing his lips as he fingered himself and simultaneously stroked his throbbing erection, eyes squeezed shut, trying to picture Oikawa not being there just so that he wouldn’t be pissed off about him being too lazy to do this himself. That wasn’t easy with Oikawa moaning and muttering to himself, the words breathless and too quiet to be made out even in such close proximity.

“Tooru…” He whined, taking an extra finger in as he finger fucked himself the best he could, his entire body shuddering from the pleasure, his moans nothing more than repressed whines at this stage. He didn’t stop until the firm hand touched his wrist. “Please!” Kageyama whimpered, the fingers being withdrawn forcibly.

Oikawa pulled the other up, resting Kageyama’s back against his chest, guiding his cock into the now prepared hole. The two of them groaning in relief. “Is that what you wanted?” He purred, thrusting into Kageyama at a slow pace.

He rested his head on Oikawa’s shoulder, allowing the other to control him as the pair’s moans echoed throughout the bedroom.

Kageyama whispered into the other’s ear incoherently, the few words that he had intended to say sounding like unintelligible babble. “Tobio, Tobio…” Oikawa chanted, watching as Kageyama came undone, his ass clenching around Oikawa’s cock, tipping him over the edge as well.

Oikawa pulled out, keeping ahold of Kageyama, his chest heaving as he tried to get his breath back. “What did you say just before?” He mumbled his chin rested on Kageyama’s shoulder, trying to figure out what it was that Kageyama had tried to say earlier.

“I said happy birthday.”


End file.
